


Deserted

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [32]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is more about a Wraith than a Rogue, but it is the morning after Ton's conversation with Face; about his future.  Iron Fist timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deserted

The mess appeared deserted, which was perfect as it suited his mood. It was early enough that most were still abed, but he had trouble sleeping and there was nothing to do except lay awake in bed or get up early and try to start the day. He had tried going back to sleep, but the thoughts that had been circling in his head since the night before were too persistent. They weren’t new thoughts, but they had coalesced last night into a single idea.

Ton had tried to explain his thinking to Face, but he suspected that it hadn’t really sunk in that well, and when his friend had left with the rest of his alcohol he had the feeling that Face was at a loss for what else to say. He didn’t want pity, or even understanding, just acceptance of the truth he had come to realize about himself. It sounded morose, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t so. He had slept for a few hours after that, trying to get himself rested for the mission, but eventually he woke again and sleep was impossible to recapture.

Finding acceptance for what his life was, and releasing any wistfulness over the past, was something that he finally just had to do. It wasn’t good to dwell on it or try to make it appear better; there wasn’t anything that was going to make it better. He had his place, he had friends, and that was all there would be for him. It didn’t have to be depressing, it just was, and if he could accept that then his friends would just have to accept it as well. In some ways he actually felt better about his life. He had a clarity that made things seem so simplistic. He had heard the physical therapists talk about finding one’s center, a place that was true to one’s self, and now he understood what they meant.

Ton glanced around the empty mess again, and then made his way into the galley to grab something for morning meal. The caf needed to be started and he went through the steps to get it brewing, letting the motions of that task keep his mind occupied for a few moments. He felt ready for this mission, even if he was still a bit tired. Face might question his readiness though, and he wanted to be able to reassure his wing-mate that everything was fine.

He was still getting his breakfast ready, waiting for that first cup of caf, when Janson joined him in the galley. The XO gave him a half-smile and a nod, but appeared too tired for conversation so early in the morning. They waited in silence for the caf to finish brewing, and then Ton poured them each a mug. Re-entering the mess, they sat at different tables, and Ton gathered his thoughts to himself again as other Wraiths slowly drifted into the room, feeling as though he were not quite as deserted as before.


End file.
